The prior art is replete with patents directed to nail polish removal receptacles, which support or suspend a brush element to aid in the removal of hardened nail polish from a persons fingernails after immersion into nail polish remover contained within the receptacle.
Reference to the aforementioned prior art devices may be had by a review of U.S. Pat. No's; 3,369,266; 2,629,124; 2,703,422; 4,022,228 and 3,316,922.
While the above cited references perform adequately for their intended purpose, they all are deficient in several notable respects. First of all, nail polish remover is volatile and has a rapid rate of evaporation, and all of the prior art devices provide an inordinately large opening to accommodate the users fingers, which results in excess evaporation of the receptacle contents. Secondly, none of the cited patents compensate for the liquid which is removed when the users fingers are withdrawn from the receptacle, which is not an insignificant amount. In addition, prior patented devices have taken great pains to suspend the brush element within the receptacle, while overlooking the simplest method of accomplishing this task. Finally, while most nail polish removal solvents work very well to dissolve the hardened nail polish; they would be even more efficient if the hardened surface of the polish were abraded prior to, or simultaneously with, the insertion of the fingers into the receptacle.